


Bittersweet love

by NekoMorearity



Series: Why did I bother? [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summary, but I hope you enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

= = > Be the dorky, brave kid.

“Connor! Be careful”

“Don't worry Kan!”

Your name is Connor Ampora and you're climbing up the roof of your treehouse to get your best friend Kankri's silver whistle that a big bully threw on the roof of the treehouse. You really wanted to kick him but Kankri begged you not to, he always hated violence. But it didn't stop you from climbing up to get his whistle, his mom and dad gave it to him and he treasured it.

“Connor, please get down. We can ask for a grown up to help us get it.”

“Stop worrying about it Kan, I almost got it.”

The whistle was just out of your reach now, just a bit closer and you would have it. Then Kan would be very happy, you want him to be happy. Slowly you inched closer and closer to the whistle. You try to keep a good grip on the ledge, you don't want to slip and fall.

“CONNOR!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!”

You look down, your father is besides Kan. He looks angry, but also very worried.

“I'm getting Kan's whistle Daddy.”

“CONNER, JUST GET DOWN HERE!”

You shook your head and went to grabbed the whistle, You got it.

“I GOT IT! I GOT IT!”

“CONNOR! LOOK OUT!”

“Huh?”

You had no clue what happened, with the sudden shift you slipped and everything went black.

 

~

 

 

You wake up to the sounds of panic, everything is white but you can make out your dad and mother talking to a doctor you think. They sound distant but you can hear something clearly, Kan crying.

“Kan?”

“Connor!”

He runs and grabs your hand, you must have made him worry. You can see now and he's there sitting next to you, covered in tears and snot. Your parents are also beside you with Kan's parents, they must have come here to see you.

“What happened, and why does my head hurt.”

“You slipped and hit your head sweety, your dad and Mr. Vantas had to get a ladder to get you.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Connor, are you okay?”

You look at Kan, he had the whistle around his neck and he was still holding his hand.

“I'm glad you're okay Connor.”

“Me too.”

He smiles, his smile was very nice and pretty. Kan gives you a hug and walks to his parents, it seems he had to go. Mr. Vantas shook your hand and his wife gave you a kiss on the cheek. They grabbed Kan and waived good-bye as they left. You watch them leave as you sit by the window. The sky starts to darken and soon you have to go to bed, but you stay up and wait until it appears. Quickly you clasps your hands together and whisper the wish like a prayer.

“Let me and Kan be friends forever.”

 

~

 

==> Talk to Kan

“Do you think this scar will fade?”

“I don't really know, but I hope not, you look really, really cool with it.”

It's been a few months since the incident. Kan would continue to play, but now when something gets caught in a tree, he demands to get a grown up. He's very good at making you listen.

“Doesn't it remind of the symbol for Aquarius?”

“Yeah, um... what represented that again?"

“The lady with the pitcher Connor. I have my books if you want to read more.”

“Sure!”

He quickly pulled out his books that he got from his aunt about myths. Every time he shows you the books he gets, he almost glows. It's so much fun to learn about the stories that are from all over the world with him. You hope you can do this forever.

Just then, your mother walked in, she looked rather pale and sad, like something was going on.

“Hi mom, what's going on?”

“Conner, can Cameron come with me, his aunt is here.”

You and Kan look at each other, there was something going on. Rarely does your mom call him by his real name, only when something serious has happened. Kand got up and followed her, you got up as well, you want to know what happened. You grab his hand to show that everything is okay, you don't want to ever be sad. In the living room your dad is sitting with Kan's aunt and uncle, his aunt was crying and clinging to her husband, you started to fear the worst.

“Auntie, what's wrong?”

“Oh Kan, your... I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I cant's say it!”

“Auntie, what's wrong? Where's mommy and daddy?”

She starts to cry harder, and you can see Kan starting to cry, you hope that whate you hear isn't true.

His uncle held his wife, and muttered.

“Kan, your parents won't be able to return home, they had a horrible accident, I'm sorry.”

You never seen Kan cry as much as he is now, not even when you fell. It must hurt to loose both your parents, it's hard to imagine not having your parents. You hug him and cry with him, you won't let him be sad by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

==> Be Kan

Your name is Cameron Vantas, but you like to be called Kankri, though don't know if you like to be called that anymore. Your parents are now gone and now what will you? What will happen to you, to your brother and your sisters? What if they will try to separate you, no, your aunt wouldn't allow it.

Right now you are at your aunt's house with your twin sister Katie and your younger siblings Karl and Catherine. You look at Katie and she has the same worried look in her eyes. Your mother's family is fighting with your aunt about taking your sisters. You always knew that they disliked your father, and since you and Karl bear a strong resemblance to him, they personally don't want to be involved with you two. Your aunt and the rest of your father's family was against their choice and were determined to keep you all together, you hope so.

“Kan, Katie, are you okay?”

You looke up to see your cousin Elesta, she's very nice to you and your siblings and you adore her. She's also very smart and acts very grown-up even though she's just two you years older than you, though in a good way.

“We are just waiting for auntie to tell us what is going to happen to us. Do you know what my mom's family is planning?”

“Just what you guys know, that they want to take Katie and Catherine, but don't worry, mom will make sure you're together.”

She smiled, and picked up Karl and Catherine to sing them a lullaby. You like the way she sings, it reminds you of your mom, you know she taught her how to sing. Maybe she can teach you too when you grow up. She tucks them in and asks to Katie that if she wanted anything. Katie asked for milk and Elesta left.

“Kan, do you think Auntie Esperanza will be able to keep us?”  
“Of course she will, you know she wouldn't let us be separate.”  
“Okay Kan.”

Katie hugged you tightly and sat beside you. You just pull out a book an read to pass the time. You wish Connor was here to comfort you, but you couldn't visit him today because of your mom's family visting. He would probably show you his wizard books and his magical items. A smile spreads across your face, being with Connor usually made you happy. Hopefully you will see him tomorrow.

“Kan, what are you thinking?”  
“Oh, I just thought it would be nice if I could play with Connor.”  
“Oh I see, you really like him don't you?”

You blushed, you know she meant that you like like him. Sometimes you wonder why she's into romance, it scares you at times.

“Catherine, why do you say that. I only like him as a friend. Beside, he doesn't think he would like me that way, we're just friends.”  
“....You're kidding! Kan, of course he likes you!”  
“You don't know that!”  
“Kan, Carlos told me that Connor might have a crush of you, of course he would like you.”  
“Catherine, we're just friends. Friends are always nice to each other.”  
“Does he give you present?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“When you two spilt the last cookie, does he give you the bigger half of the cookie?”  
“Well yeah, but-”  
“Does he hold your hand? Does he always stay by your side when he can?”  
“Why does this matter! I-”  
“Do you want to kiss him?”

You sputter and your face was cherry read. You can't believe what your sister is saying.

“Catherine! Why do you insist in asking me this?”  
“Answer the question Kan.”  
“...Sometimes I think it would be nice to.”

You hate your sister for being able to convince you to tell her. Catherine smiles to your response, suddenly you fear she will tell.

“Don't you dare tell.”  
“I won't Kan.”  
“Cross your heart.”  
“Cross my heart.”

She smiles and Elesta came back with the milk and some cookies for the all of you.

“What's going on?”  
“Kan likes Connor!”  
“Katie!”  
“What?”  
“How cute!”  
“Elesta!”  
“Well both of you are cute together.”  
“Stop it.”

Elesta agreed to stop and sat down with the both of you to play. It was a lot of fun, but you wish Connor was here.

==> Connor be bored.

“Can I go?”  
“No.”  
“Please dad.”  
“No Connor.”  
“Why not.”  
“Because your mother and I are busy. Also Kankri's family has relatives visiting, and going there would be rude.”  
“Alright.”

Today was superboring without Kan here. There was stuff to do but it wasn't any fun without him. You want to see him.

“Stop acting like a lovesick puppy, you look stupid.”

You look to see your cousin Minnie, she sometimes visits you when she isn't causing trouble with her parents. She's okay, but you prefer to be with Kan right now.

“Leave me alone Minnie.”  
“What, you do!”  
“Kan just lost his parents and I want to be there for him.”  
“Why don't you got see him then.”  
“...My dad won't let me.”  
“Then sneak out, that's what I do when I want to see Arina.”

She gives you a smug grin, of course she would sneak out to see her friend Arina

“I might get in trouble.”  
“Don't worry you won't.”  
“You sure?”  
“I do it all the time.”  
“Your mom never caught you?”  
“Nope!!”

If Minnie can get away with it, there's not doubt you will.

“Okay! But I need to get my stuff.”  
“Sheesh. You really like Kan.”

You blush, Kan is your best friend and you do like him a lot. He's really nice and caring and very smart without bragging. Also, he is really pretty for a boy, he reminds you of a doll with his big brown eyes and his pink lips. Sometimes you wish you could kiss him, he wouldn't let you though.

“Of course I do, he's awesome, but I just want to be his friend and make him happy.”

Minnie sighs and looks out the window.

“It's getting dark Connor, and your mom will probably come up to see us if we went to bed. After that you can sneak out.”  
“Wait, why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I'm going with you. I want to see Kan as well.”

She grabs both your backpacks and starts stuffing some of your toys. You decide to help her and once the both of you are done, you climb into bed and wait for your mom to come like Minnie said. Your mom opens the door to check on you two, once she closes it, Minnie gets up and grabs her bag.

“Let's go!”  
“Okay!”

Minnie opened your windows and looked at the roof that was beneath your window that could serve as a ledge.

“Lucky, your house is easier to climb down,” she mumbled as she jumped on the ledge.

You followed her actions as she gets down. Once you're on the ground, you point to the house Kan's aunt lives in with her family far down the street.

“Kan told me that he would live there now.”  
“Wow, he's closer now, that's good.”  
“Yep!”  
“Race ya!” she started running to the house, giving her a head start.  
“No Fair!”

~

Both of you ran to his house and once you got there, you started to look through the windows. It doesn't take long for you to find him sitting there in his pajamas reading one of his books. You knocked on the window and waited for him to open.

“Connor? Minnie? What are you doing here?”  
“We wanted to see you. Sorry that we couldn't come sooner.”  
“It's okay, come inside.”

You both climb in and you hug him once you get in.

“We brought some toys!”  
“Awesome!”

The three of you play until you all get tired. Minnie decided to sleep on top of the pile of stuffed animals that they had while you and Kan slept on his bed.

“Goodnight Connor.”

He hugs you and moves beside you as you both slowly drift to sleep.

“Goodnight Kan.”


	3. Chapter 3

==> Be the worried Aunt

Your name is Ezperanza Teamis, and you are really worried about what is going to happen to your nieces and nephews. It's been a few days since your brother and his wife died, and you're tryign to fight for the custody of his children. The Leoijn's, your sister-in-law's family, wanted to take your nieces and cut off ties with their brothers. You refused and you tried to reason with them, so far nothing.

“Ezperanza, are you okay?”

You look at your husband, you're grateful that he's supportive of adopting them.  
“I'm just worried about the kids. Did you talkd with Captor?”  
“Yeah, Paul is going to help me organize the funeral. He knows it's already hard for you since you have to deal with the Leoijns.”  
“Yeah, I mean I can't believe that they want to force the girls cut all ties with us. What about their brothers, or my mother they can't do that.”  
“Calm down dear, we won't let them.”

He gives you a kiss and you can't help but smile, he's always been there for you since you first met him.

“I'll go check on them.”  
“Alright.”

You check on the kids, Karl and Catherine were sleeping in you room while Elesta and Katie shared a room. You manage to turn your storage room for a place Cameron could sleep in, but you fear you might have to move to a bigger place. You know this place is too small for five kids. Not to mention you want to have another child, but it may not be possible with five other children. You'll see, time will only tell. 

You open Cameron's room and much to your surprise you see Connor Ampora and his cousin Minnie Piexes. How they got here is a myster. You should call Connor's parents and tell them what the two did. You look at Connor and Cameron, both of them are the best of friends. If you were all forced to move, no doubt that it will affect them.

“Ezperanza, Duncan Ampora is calling for you.”  
“I'll be there in a moment.”

You kiss them all good night and get the phone, hopefully he'll understan.  
“Hello Duncan.”  
“Ezperanza, my son and Minnie are gone. I don't know where they are! Please help me!”  
“Oh, they're here with me. Somehow they sneaked in here.”  
“How did they get there?”  
“No clue Duncan.”  
“Well, I'll go pick them up. They'll be in big trouble when I get them.”  
“Don't, Connor probably wanted to cheer Kan up and give him support, which is a noble sentimant that shouldn't be punished. Besides, the kids are asleep and it will only cause more trouble if they wake up. If you want, I'll take all of them to school and they can head home on the bus.”  
“... Heh, you haven't changed a bit, and I guess you're right Defender.”

Something irks you the say he said your old college nickname. You know he didn't mean anything, yet it bothers you. You guess it's because your brother gave it to you, like your name when he first met you.

“I would prefer if you don't call me that Duncan.”  
“Oh right, your brother came up with it, sorry. By the way, how are you going to organize it?”  
“My husband and Paul are going to organize it.”  
“I see, well I hope everything works out for your family.”  
“Thank you, I wish to protect my family.”  
“You act like a guardian angel.... huh, Guardian, that suits you.”  
“...It does.”  
“Well, gotta tell my wife that the two will spend the night. Goodnight Ezperanza.”  
“Good night Duncan.”

You hang up an look at your husband.

“Connor is here?”  
“Along with Minnie, they sneaked out.”   
“Huh, clever kids.”  
“Yeah.... Christopher.”  
“Yes?”  
“You...you know that w.with our new additon, and with the Leijon's pressure, we'll be forced to move.”

He holds you and you looked at him.

“Ezperanza, don't worry, I thought of moving as well. We need to think of the kids and I know you want what's the best for them.”  
“Oh, thank you Christopher, I was so worried about it.”

Christopher kisses you and you kiss back. Both of you will work hard to make sure the children are happy.

==> Kankri: Play in the swings.

“Higher Connor.”  
“Okay!”

Right now you're on the swings with Connor in the playground. It's been a month since your parents have died, and you're moving on. Mr. Captor, your dad's best friend, and your uncle helped organize the funeral. It was a quiet but beautiful occasion, no doubt your aunt had some input in it. All of you would grieve but you were moving on thanks to Connor. He refused to leave your side and did everything he could to make you happy, which it did. Your aunt allowed him to spend the nights in your house as long as he went home in the afternoon, so both of you took advantage of the time you have. It is no secret to you that you might have to move. You know that your aunts house is too small for all of you, also you did overhear your aunt and uncle talking about it. You've kept quiet about it because they didn't see you and you don't want to worry Connor, maybe it might not happen.

“Connor, want to come over to my house?”  
“Of course!”

Connor smiles and continues to push you until he gets tired.

“WEEE!!!”  
“WOW KAN! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE FLYING!”

You smiled, the swings were your favorit thing in the playground. It did feel like you were flying, and for you, it was fun when you both tried to touch the sky.

==> Connor: Watch Kankri.

It was fun to watch Kan swing, he always has a big smile on his face and it's amazing to see him go up so high.

A month has passed since his parents died, and you've been doing your best to make him happy with you. His aunt allows you to sleepover as long as you went back home in the afternoon to do your chores and homework, which pleased both your parents, and got you a bigger allowance. Also, both you and Kan than ever before. He even lets you hug him longer than what most people are allowed to, which got his cousin Rosario and sister Katie super mad. Yet you know you want to be closer.

Once school's over you run to Kankri's class and wait for him. Both of you decided to wait for each other so you can sit together on the bus. Also today is the day you want to tell him that he's the most special person in the world to you.

“Conner, what are you doing here?”  
“I'm waiting for Kankri teacher.”  
“Connor, Kankri was picked up a while ago, now let me walk you to the bus.”

Your world has crased down, everything is looking dark. You know know what people mean of a broken heart. Tears fall down and you can't stop crying, Kankri is now gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me for this, it shall get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile that I've updated, I've been rather busy. Don't worry, I'll do my best to update the next chapter of this story faster than before.

=> Kankri: Try not to cry

Your aunt and uncle have picked you up right after recess, apparently you are leaving tomorrow morning. All your stuff is packed and you are waiting for the rest of you family to finish getting ready for tomorrow. Personally you feel bitter about it because you are going to leave Connor, you never even got to say good-bye to him.

“Why are you grumpy now Kan?”

You look up to see Elesta, who tied her long, golden hair to help today. She looks excited, maybe because she gets to see her best friend once you all move. Elesta is rather lucky to be able to see her best friend, unlike you. You envy her, but you know that it isn't her fault.

“Because I couldn't get to see Connor, it's not fair.”  
“Well, life is never fair, but if you want, I can ask mom to lets us say good-bye to him.”  
“He'll be mad at me, besides, auntie and uncle are too busy.”

She gave you a look of pity and wanted to say something, but her mom called for her and she left. Though she had a point, you do want to see him, but how would you go? 

You look out the window, remembering when Connor and Minnie came over to visit you. Maybe you can the same thing? Then you would be able to say good-bye to him. You open your window and climb out. Connor was a few houses away so you think you could get there, hopefully he won't be mad at you.

==> Be Elesta

Your name is Elesta Teamis, and you feel bad for your cousin Kan. It must be very hard to leave all your friends behind. It doesn't affect you as much since most of your friends are adults that often visit you. Most kids don't like playing with you, except Kan and your old teacher's son, Shiori Linner, who moved to the town you will live in a few weeks ago due to a job offer his father took. 

Moving is a good thing for you but you know it's not true for Kan. Like you, he would have a hard time fitting in, and it would hit his worse for not being able to see Connor Ampora. Connor means a lot to Kan, and you're sure that Kan has also stronger feelings for him than he sometimes lets on. Maybe you can take him to say good-bye to Connor.

“Mom.”  
“Yes, Elesta?”  
“You called for me.”  
“Oh yeah, sorry Elesta, but I do need a bit of help. Are Cameron and Katie ready? Your dad helped the little ones already.”  
“Katie is still getting her stuffed toys ready, but Kan is ready.”  
“Thank you Elesta.”

She continues to pack up the stuff that remains in the house, your mom wants you all to be happy, but it seems she forgot how much Connor means to Kan.

“Mom, there's something I wish to ask.”  
“Well tell me Elesta.  
“Kan's upset that he didn't get to say good bye to Connor. Can I take him to stay goodbye.”

She smiled and nodded as she was finishing the packing the last box.

“Of course Elesta, I wanted to earlier but I forgot, I was so busy with packing, forgive me. Just get jackets for the both of you, it's chilly”  
“Okay, thanks mom!”

You grab your jacket and Kan's, and you head to his room, this will no doubt make him happy.

“Kan, Mom said that I can-”

The room is empty, his stuff is packed but he is not there. You don't know what happened and you fear the worst, you scream.

“MOM!”


End file.
